La Légende de Poudlard
by Kitsune-Kyu
Summary: Alors que Poudlard reprennait depuis la rentrée son traintrain habituel, voilà qu'apparait dans une vive lumière, lors du diner, d'étranges individus. [CrossOver HPZelda]


**Auteur:** Kitsune-Kyu

**Livre:** Harry Potter et La légende de Zelda

**Disclamer:** le monde de Harry Potter et celui de Zelda, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartient pas mais à JK Rowlings et Shigeru Miyamoto, sauf tous les autres.

**Spoiler:** Cette fiction ne tient en compte que les 5 premiers tomes et les jeux Zelda qui sont sortis en France donc pas de Twilight Princess.

**Commentaire:** Comme vous avez dû le remarquer c'est un CrossOver entre HP et Zelda car j'en ai pas rencontré beaucoup et j'me suis dit que ce serait marrant dans faire un.

**

* * *

****La légende de Poudlard**

Prologue

Hyrule

Personne, en cette journée ensoleillée, ne se serait douté de ce qui allait suivre.

Personne, à part peut-être une illustre princesse hylienne dont le regard azur était plongé dans le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Fixant au-delà du bourg, ses yeux était tournés vers la plaine. Cette plaine verdoyante offert à un éclatant soleil dont un ou deux nuages cotonneux masquaient de temps à autre.

Ses pensées centrées sur une personne, la jeune fille sentait que quelque chose d'inéluctable allait lui arriver.

Fermant les yeux, Zelda poussa un soupir fataliste.

'Il a le chic pour s'attirer les problèmes.' pensa-t-elle.

Elle rouvrir les yeux et avant de se détourner de la grande fenêtre où elle s'était accoudée, elle chuchota faiblement :

« Veille bien sur lui, Navi. »

Plus loin, dans l'immense plaine d'Hyrule. Un jeune épéiste somnolait dans les hautes herbes, non loin d'un petit ruisseau. Allongé contre le poitrail de sa monture tout aussi endormit, Link profitait des chaleureux rayons et de la douce brise qui jouait avec ses mèches aussi blondes que le blés. Sur sa tête, dormant comme les deux autre, Navi la fée agitait ses délicates ailes dans son sommeil.

Cela faisait un bien fou pour ces trois là de faire un break de temps en temps entre les diverses quêtes aussi fastidieuses les unes que les autres.

Après de longues heures à paresser, Navi finit par s'éveiller et apercevant l'heure qui se faisait tardive, le fit remarquer d'une façon fort douce qu'on lui connaît à son équipier.

« Utilise l'Ocarina du Temps. Ca ira plus vite pour rentrer à la maison. » proposa-t-elle, tentant vainement à sortir le jeune homme de son état comateux.

Elle ne reçue en réponse qu'un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Montant sur la jument rousse, Link replaça le masque à l'effigie du Renard sur son visage et la capuche noir de sa cape sur ses cheveux blond où Navi s'y réfugia. L' adolescent, toujours dans le gaz, commença à jouer de l'instrument bleu dont s'échappait un mélodie inconnue.

Malheureusement pour eux, Navi ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard et ne put l'arrêter avant qu'un halo de lumière ne les enveloppe, les emportant dans une destination inconnue.

C'est ainsi que Link le Héros du Temps, Epona sa monture et Navi la fée disparurent d'Hyrule dans un flash de lumière pour un temps indéterminé.

* * *

**Kit (toute contente) :** Et voilà le prologue! 

**Kyu : **Il est court ton prologue.

**Kit : **Oh! Ca va, hin! Au départ, y aurait pas dû en avoir. Mais après j'me suis dit que ce serait dommage qu'on voit pas pourquoi Link et cie vont se retrouver dans l'autre monde.

**Link :** Et évidemment, c'est de ma faute.

**Kit : **Bin faut dire que t'as la tête à l'emploi.

**Link (veine qui pulse sur la tempe) :**Comment ça? 'La tête à l'emploi' ?

**Kit (goutte) : **Bin ouai. Il t'arrive toujours les pires em... dans les jeux. Surtout dans The WW.

**Link (va bouder dans son coin, marmonant) : **c'est pas une raison.

**Kit (main sur le coeur) : **Ouuf!

**Kyu : **Tu l'as échappé belle.

**Kit : **Ca tu l'as dit. Bon, **(à nouveau tout sourire).** Merci d'avoir lu. En espérant que ça vous a plu, au prochain chapitre. Ja ne!

**Kyu : **Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, pour vos conseils. Cette tête de linotte en aura bien besoin.

**Kit (court après le renard qui s'est fait la malle) **: KYUUU! TU VAS MORFLER!


End file.
